


Touch of My Hand

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Touch of My Hand

“Chris, this is so embarrassing.”

"Honey, you’re fine.”

You’re lying back on the bed, naked, legs butterflied, while he’s seated next to you in his boxers. “If I haven’t figured out how to do it alone, I don’t know how you’re going to help.”

“Stop underestimating me, will you?” He strokes a stray hair out of your eyes tenderly. “Look. I know you can get yourself off with the vibrator, and I know you can get off during sex. But you said yourself you’ve always wanted to do it with just your fingers, right?”

You exhale harshly. “Yes, but I’ve tried, Chris…”

“I know.”

“It hasn’t worked. It doesn’t do it for me.”

“Well, look, let’s just see how this goes, okay?” He scoots down a little bit so that his lips are right against your ear. “Let me talk you through it.”

“What if it doesn’t work?”

“Stop psyching yourself out,” he orders. “Anyway, there’s no pressure. We’re just going to give it a shot. If it’s not happening, it’s not happening – we pull out the bullet, flip the switch, and I fuck you until you feel no pain, okay?”

You grin. “Okay. Square deal.”

“Okay.” His breath tickles the shell of your ear as he draws you close. “Close your eyes.”

You obey.

“Move your fingers down… feel your belly first, then the skin and hair below it… feel how pretty you are, how soft your skin is…” His voice is low and the desire behind his words is palpable.

You smile to yourself as you stroke the sensitive skin of your stomach before moving down to your pubic area.

“Put one hand on your breast and squeeze a little… how does that feel?”

“Good…”

“Then your other hand, just very lightly caress right over your slit… good girl… oh, that’s perfect,” he purrs. “Are you getting nice and wet now?”

To your surprise, you are – not as wet as when it’s his fingers, but as you tap featherlight touches along your outer folds, you feel your anticipation and arousal growing. “Yes…”

“Okay, now… what do you like thinking about when you use the vibe?”

Your face flushes before you answer. “I think about the way you look right before you push your cock into me when we fuck. You always look…” You roll your hips slightly at the thought as your fingers roam upwards.

“What?”

“I was going to say… you always look like you’re about to… enter a sanctuary or something… like this look of rapture and excitement… God, it does things to me, it turns me on so much… the way you want me…”

He chuckles softly in your ear. “Well, being inside you  _is_  something of a religious experience, babe.”

“Mmmm…” Your fingers are brushing against your clitoral hood now.

“Okay, so… oh, that’s… so fucking hot… sorry, babe. Okay.” He’s breathing a little harder now as he watches you explore. “Try swiping your finger upwards, get some of the… there you go…”

You wet your fingers with your arousal and travel upwards once again.

“Now make little circles right around your clit… not too hard yet, keep the pressure light.”

You let out a soft moan as you tease yourself and the little bud hardens under your fingertips.

“Perfect.” You can feel the warmth emanating off his skin as he lies next to you and his voice is sending delightful vibrations through your body, right down to your core. “Now try… just pressing it gently, through the hood, right on top… kind of pulse your finger on it…”

You place your forefinger and middle finger as he says and obey, and your body responds to your touch; your pelvic floor muscles are flexing, asking for more, but you remain at a steady pace. You’re remembering the last time the two of you fucked, how he made you come with his fingers and mouth twice before letting you ride him into oblivion… a little whimper escapes your lips at the memory.

“Good girl… how does that feel?”

“Really good, Chris… I need more…” you moan as the images swim in your head and you savor the sensations of skin-on-skin.

“Okay… try circling your fingers around and tweaking it with your thumb and forefinger every so often…”

You recognize that as one of your favorite things he does to you while he’s inside you and you immediately comply, no longer holding back the pressure. Your hips are starting to lift ever so slightly as you increase your pace, and you’re somewhat surprised to find that you can feel that familiar tightening in your pelvis that normally precedes your orgasms.

“How’s that feel?” Chris breathes.

“So… good…” Your fingers are moving of their own accord now, pinching and stroking and delving. You inhale sharply as you hit upon a spot to the left of your clit that sends electricity right down to your toes, and you concentrate on that now, tapping and stroking it as you moan and curse under your breath.

“Fuck, babe, you look… goddamn gorgeous… are you close?”

You nod, wordlessly now, unable to fully focus on anything other than your pleasure. You suddenly bow off the bed as it hits and you’re swept up in a wave of bliss. You cry out, your head thrown back into the pillow as your body contracts and releases. You stroke yourself more slowly as your clit pulses, sending your mind spinning as you try to catch your breath.

You hear a low moan from Chris as you open your eyes. His erection is tenting his boxers now and his face is flushed.  _“Fuck…_ that was… that was…”

“Incredible,” you finish. “Come on. Get over here and fuck me, Evans.” You grin, sweaty and satisfied as you reach for him.

He doesn’t need any convincing; he kicks off his boxers and climbs on top of you, his cock sliding into you with ease when you wrap your legs around his waist. “Sorry, babe, I’m… this is going to be quick,” he pants as he starts rolling his hips against you eagerly.

“It’s… okay… we can… go again later,” you reply, your words interrupted by his increasingly forceful thrusts. He’s right – at this rate he won’t last, and it gives you a thrill to know he was so turned on by the sight of you touching yourself that he can’t hold back. His muscles flex above you as he drives into you, and he finally cries out as he comes, his body shaking as you feel him fill you up.

He collapses, his face buried in your shoulder, and you stroke his damp skin as his breathing regulates.

“How was that, babe?” you ask, softly.

“So good,” he replies. “I swear to God… watching you… play with yourself… fuck. Hottest fucking thing… I’ve ever seen.”

“Well, once you’re good and ready to go again,” you whisper softly, running a hand through his hair. “I think you need to return the favor.”

He gives a breathless laugh. “Oh, God. Well, if you insist…”


End file.
